Dynamic Address Translation provides the ability to interrupt the execution of a program at an arbitrary moment, record it and its data in auxiliary storage, such as a direct access storage device, and at a later time return the program and the data to different main storage locations for resumption of execution. The transfer of the program and its data between main and auxiliary storage may be performed piecemeal, and the return of the information to main storage may take place in response to an attempt by the CPU to access it at the time it is needed for execution. These functions may be performed without change or inspection of the program and its data, do not require any explicit programming convention in the relocated program, and do not disturb the execution of the program except for the time delay involved.
With appropriate support by an operating system, the dynamic address translation facility may be used to provide to a user a system wherein storage appears to be larger than the main storage which is available in the configuration. This apparent main storage is often referred to as virtual storage, and the addresses used to designate locations in the virtual storage are often referred to as virtual addresses. The virtual storage of a user may far exceed the size of the main storage which is available in the configuration and normally is maintained in auxiliary storage. The virtual storage is considered to be composed of blocks of data, commonly called pages (also referred to as segments and regions). Only the most recently referred to pages of the virtual storage are assigned to occupy blocks of physical main storage. As the user refers to pages of virtual storage that do not appear in main storage, they are brought in to replace paces pages in main storage that are less likely to be needed. In some cases, virtual storage is assigned to main storage for a long period of time (or permanently), regardless of whether the storage is referenced. The swapping of pages of storage may be performed by the operating system without the user's knowledge.
Programs use addresses (or virtual addresses) to access virtual storage. The program may fetch instructions from virtual storage or load data or store data from virtual storage using virtual addresses. The virtual addresses associated with a range of virtual storage define an address space. With appropriate support by an operating system, the dynamic address translation facility may be used to provide a number of address spaces. These address spaces may be used to provide degrees of isolation between users. Such support can consist of completely different address space for each user, thus providing complete isolation, or a shared area may be provided by mapping a portion of each address space to a single common storage area. Also, instructions are provided which permit a semi-privileged program to access more than one such address space.
Dynamic address translation provides for the translation of virtual addresses from multiple different address spaces. These address spaces are called primary address space, secondary address space, and Access Register specified address spaces. A privileged program can also cause the home address space to be accessed. Dynamic address translation may be specified for instruction and data addresses generated by the CPU.
What is needed is an enhanced dynamic address translation facility which provides additional functionality, capability, and protections heretofore unknown to this art.